Bad day
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: At times life can be just a little to fast for us to cope and we forget about the simple joys such as the smile of our beloved one... Soubi/Ritsuka Disclaimer: Ironic from Alanis Morissette and Loveless do not belong to me


I promised my self that I'm not writing ff anymore. Ever again. But they made me! Shakugan no Shana persuaded me. And since I have problems believing I am a good writer I thought I should look at the reviews I have from other stories… I feel grateful to those of you who reviewed and I am going to write you a story. YAY! Here it goes:

Oh, Warning: No beta!

pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP

Ritsuka sighed. This was not his best day. And why did he think that being twenty was easy? No idea. Maybe it was Kios fault. Yes.

But that didn't change the fact that his coffee was cold. That Soubi was nowhere in sight and he had tons of things to do today.

He looked at the clock on the wall. What was it?

"_Morning – studying;_

_Afterwards – lectures at the university;_

_Early in the evening (6:30 p.m.) – Yayois and Yuikos wedding;"_

This was going to be such a day.

No point in brooding. He had things to do, work to finish. But his head hurt like hell. Maybe he should have listened to Soubi and haven't drunk so much last night. And the coffee being cold didn't help matters at all.

So Ritsuka just thought that his first priority would be coffee. But there was no coffee in sight. There wasn't any in the cupboard neither in the big wardrobe where they kept some cooking supplies. Ritsuka grumbled and decided that he would do without coffee for now.

And he really believed it until he opened his notes for the subject he had an exam over. He was going to need more than caffeine for that.

He sighed. This wasn't his day.

He put on something random and headed for the local store. The walk was good for his head and mood. By the time he reached the shop he was already feeling better.

But the little good mood he had disappeared when he stood in front of the row where most certainly should have been coffee, except for the fact that there wasn't any. The counter was filled with cocoa. He almost couldn't believe it.

- Excuse me. – he asked a girl nearby that was from the stores staff. – Isn't there any coffee?

She looked at the cocoa and smiled politely.

- Im sorry, but not today. They mixed our order, but we are going to have tomorrow. Can I help you with something else?

He didn't answer her and she resumed her work.

And isn't that great? A row of cocoa when all he needed was a packet of coffee.

He turned and went back home. By the time he went back he was already running late with his schedule. His head had renewed its throbbing and he wished once more to listen to Soubi more often. The blonde really gave him good advices. Ritsuka should really take them more often.

Speaking of Soubi… Ritsuka raised his head. The other man wasn't here. He looked at the picture on the wall – it was Soubi and Ritsuka holding hands and just being lazy under the spring sun. Kio had taken it some time ago.

Maybe, just maybe it was all going to be ok.

Ritsuka went to his books and started studying. Once he stopped getting distracted he discovered that he already knew most of the stuff so he didn't have that much to remember. Just the formulas, constants and equations…

By the time he finished he was already running late for lectures. Ritsuka changed, grabbed something to eat and went out as fast as he can, hurrying down the street to catch the bus. He stopped just before getting on the vehicle. No sign of Soubi. After fifteen minutes he was at the university running down the halls. Being late for this particular professor's classes was never a good thing. He opened the door to the lecture room and almost tripped and fell.

- I am here. – He said loud.

- I can see that, Aoyaga – kun. Interrupting lectures and being late isn't going to do you good in this university. You may take your sit.

Ritsuka sat at the back of the room. Some people take their self way too seriously.

Lectures, lectures, lectures, and more lectures… At times he really thought about becoming Soubis or Kios model. They were earning well and were becoming more and more popular. But then he imagined different perverts looking at the paintings he was on and that idea didn't really look that appealing.

But anyway he was free for the day. No more nagging professors that thought that their university was too good for him. No more boring lectures.

Ritsuka exited the building and started waiting. The bus for the church passed him after twenty minutes. Ten more minutes. Soubi wasn't coming. But he was supposed to take him to the wedding. The young man was getting irritated. He took out his phone and dialed the other's phone.

_- One… Two…Three… - _he counted the beeps in his head.

- Where are you?!

- Hello to you, too.

- Yeah, nice to hear you and all, where are you?

- Im helping for the wedding, remember? I told you last night.

Last night… Last night was a blur. Before they went out he couldn't think straight enough to remember anything except for the feelings that Soubi was causing him and then… well, then was the bar.

- Ritsuka, is there anything I can do for you?

- No, I'll be fine. – And he closed. He rarely said goodbye anymore. Life was usually too hectic for such things.

And now he was being late for the wedding. He wanted to hit himself. The bus passed half an hour ago and so he needed to go all the way to the station, buy a ticket, catch a bus…

He hurried towards the station. He didn't look at his clock – he was late enough and knowing exactly how much wasn't going to help things.

He entered the large building and wondered why he got out of bed at all today. He went and queued up on the line.

- Sonny, can I get your place, please? I am being late.

Ritsuka turned to see an old lady with purple hair and crazy green make – up. He knew it was only right to give her his place in the line, but he was really going to be late and Yuiko was going to kill him. He rolled his eyes around the room. It was frustratingly awful day. He stepped aside and the old woman smiled at him before taking his place. Ten minutes later he headed for the bus in front of the building.

- Listen to me! – An old man who was standing in front of the bus door shouted – I won the lottery! And I am paying for your tickets today! Please make me this pleasure.

Ritsuka hit his head in the bus window when he was seated inside. Why did he have to go trough all the hassle just to get a ticket when he was going to ride for free?!

- Sonny! – He slowly turned his head to see the old lady with the purple hair. – Can I have your sit?

Ritsuka sighed. This wasn't his day. Not at all. If he had any luck the woman was going to leave the bus before him. Obviously he didn't as she stayed seated in his sit for the whole ride. When they stopped in front of the church the old man that won the lottery made a gesture that he wanted to speak.

- This church – he said – is the place where I was born ninety two years ago. Here is the place where I wed with my beautiful wife… - his eyes filled with tears, he sniffed and opened his mouth to talk once again, but the sound he made was raspy and filled with pain. He gripped his chest. The people next to him cough him when he felt…

To win the lottery and die on the next day. Who would have thought?

Ritsuka stopped next to the body. It didn't felt right to just leave.

- He is breathing! Hospital! Now! – Someone screamed and the driver hurried to turn the bus. Ritsuka jumped before the doors closed. He was going to call later in the hospital.

He ran into the church. He passed the grand wooden doors and entered. Everything was ready for the wedding - beautifully decorated with flowers on the altar, walls and front benches. And it was all so quiet. No sign of the noises, stress and worries that were living on the other side of the doors.

Ritsuka sat on one of the benches, just enjoying the silence. Catching his breath… and then he felt a sting in his heart. This day has taken the best of him. Not getting enough sleep lately, helping with the wedding, studying and seeing that old man… it was too much for his nerves. He sat on the bench and started crying letting go of all the stress.

Ritsuka felt someone sitting beside him and then a strong hand surrounding his shoulders. He was hugged and it was nice and warm, and smelled like Soubi.

- Soubi… - he whispered.

- I am here.

- It was a long day. – Ritsuka answered and told him about the coffee, about how he should listen to what he is told, about the professors and the old man.

- Isn't this ironic...? – Soubi asked thoughtfully.

The younger man lifted his head and his soul mate just smiled.

- Ironic? How can you say that!

- But it is. Life is just the way it is. It helps us out when we don't expect it and plays us dirty tricks when everything is going right. We don't have any control over it.

- Yeah… maybe… a little too ironic… - Ritsuka agreed tottery.

Soubi smiled at him. And suddenly the day looked better. Maybe it wasn't that bad that he got up this morning. Because just seeing Soubi smiling was worth going to all those trials.

pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP

Now that was… stupid. I wanted it to be something more. But I had only the idea and the desire to write. Anyway I still hope that some of you might like it and pls review. 


End file.
